


Le visiteur innatendu

by JimoAki



Category: Tara Duncan Series - Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sort Of, only at first, pas de smut graphique désolée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimoAki/pseuds/JimoAki
Summary: Cal retourne sa chambre après une longue journée, s'attendant à une visite de sa meilleure amie. Il ne s'attends pas à être attaqué, presque littéralement, par un invité très entreprenant.
Relationships: Caliban Dal Salan/Archange (Tara Duncan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Le visiteur innatendu

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Ce fandom est mort et je n'en fais même plus partie mais je poste quand même cette fic que j'ai écrit en 2014 (!!) et que j'ai décidé sur un coup de tête de corriger aujourd'hui, jespère qu'elle plaira à quelqu'un.
> 
> PS: J'écrirais peut-être le smut un jour, si je me sens d'humeur.

La chambre était sombre, de maigres rayons de lumière provenant de la lune étaient les seuls qui arrivaient à traverser l'obscurité.

Archange ne s'était pas dérangé à allumer les lampes magiques situées de par et d'autre de la salle, occupé comme il avait été à réfléchir et à attendre.

Et Cal... Disons qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y remédier.

Les sons de l'extérieur étaient complètement coupés par l’épaisse porte de la chambre. Tellement qu'il aurait été impossible pour quiconque, même en posant l'oreille contre la porte, d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

D'ailleurs, Cal devrait remercier le château vivant pour cela plus tard.

Pourtant, en cet instant, il n’aurait pas pu articuler un remerciement même s’il l’avait voulu, son souffle était coupé et sa gorge était tellement sèche que les sons qui en sortaient n’étaient que des grognements sourds et des gémissements étouffés.

* * *

Quelques minutes auparavant, il ne se doutait pas qu'il se retrouverait dans cette position de faiblesse et de besoin.

Il traversait les couloirs du château calmement, pensant aux missions qui lui avaient étés confiées, à Tara, et au fait que marcher dans le jardin du château pendant la nuit était une très mauvaise idée étant donné les _« saletés de rongeurs, pourquoi aiment-ils autant les repas nocturnes »_ qui lui avaient causé une frayeur épouvantable et une coupure sur le mollet.

En s'approchant de sa chambre, il remarqua à peine que l’œil sur la porte l'observait suspicieusement mais silencieusement, contrairement à son habitude, et il ne s'inquiéta pas du fait qu’elle ne semblait pas fermée. Après tout, peut être Tara était-elle passée lui parler et n’avait pas souhaité attendre à l’extérieur de sa chambre, cela ne serait pas la première fois.

Il ne put retenir son excitation à l’idée de trouver son amie allongée sur son lit, l’attendant patiemment. Elle avait été tellement occupée avec ses tâches d’Impératrice ces derniers jours qu’ils avaient à peine eu quelques instants pour se parler.

Il poussa donc vite la porte de sa chambre, sous l’œil mi-inquiet mi-curieux du château puis s'introduit dans la pièce.

A sa plus grande surprise, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller très loin, puisque dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la porte, des bras puissants s'emparèrent de ses épaules et le plaquèrent contre le bois solide constituant le mur de sa chambre.

Il essaya d'articuler un sort pour paralyser son attaquant mais fut coupé par la présence de lèvres humides et insistantes posées sur les siennes.

_Des lèvres ?_ pensa-t-il confus _Mais enfin que ce se passe-t-il ?_

Il se débattit, poussant de ses bras le torse en face de lui, sans aucun doute masculin, et en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Mais ses efforts furent vains, l'autre se rapprocha encore et pris les bras de Cal et les maintint au dessus de sa tête avec une poigne d'acier.

Cal, consterné, réussit tout de même à séparer sa bouche de celle de l’autre suffisamment longtemps comme pour utiliser son élan et asséner un coup de front puissant au nez de son attaquant.

Cependant, l’homme réagit à peine. Ses mains serraient les poignets de Cal avec une force surhumaine et ne semblaient pas déterminées à le lâcher. La seule chose que l’homme fit c’est séparer son visage de celui de Cal pour que celui-ci puisse le reconnaître.

C’était Archange.

Cal resta bouche bé pendant un moment avant de s’exclamer avec colère :

\- As-tu perdu l’esprit ? Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de t’introduire dans ma chambre et de m’attaquer de cette façon ? Tu as oublié les règles de bienséance que Tara t’as fournis ?

Le roi démon n’eut même pas l’air dérangé par les gigotements de Cal contre lui, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de répondre de manière monotone

\- Il est vrai que je n’étais pas très attentif à la réunion de bienvenue organisée par Tara lors de notre arrivée sur votre planète, mais je suis quand même certain qu’il n’y avait pas de règle interdisant les relations entre démons et humains

Cal rougit quelque peu à l’admission des intentions d’Archange, même s’il n’y avait pas eu de doute étant donné son attitude et son _état physique_ , que Cal pouvait sentir contre son torse. Il tenta de rester calme lorsqu’il répondit :

\- Certes, mais je suis _certain_ que Tara a mentionné que le consentement est une partie très importante des relations entre humains et démons. Alors lâche-moi immédiatement, espèce de sauvage !

Archange considéra sa réponse un instant, une expression pensive sur le visage. Puis, sans explication, il sourit avec malice et dit :

\- Mais je ne fais pas entorse à cette règle présentement. Nous avons déjà passé du temps ensemble Caliban, ne te rappelles-tu pas ? J’avais cru comprendre qu’il y avait un intérêt mutuel en ce genre d’activité. Je me suis juste permis de passer à l’action, vu que tu ne semblais pas décidé à le faire.

Cal le regarda avec incompréhension. Archange poussa un soupir frustré et continua :

\- Je pensais avoir montré mon intérêt envers toi de manière évidente lors de notre petit combat de tout à l’heure, Caliban. En tout cas je me rappelle avoir vu ton intérêt envers moi. Les humains sont-ils tous aussi flagrants lorsqu’ils désirent avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu’un ou cela ne concerne-t-il que toi ?

Les joues de Cal, déjà rosies par le début de la conversation tournèrent au rouge cramoisi tellement vite qu’il eu l’impression qu’il allait s’évanouir. Il se rappelait très bien de la séance d’entraînement qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée.

Archange l’avait rejoint dans la salle de sport et avait défié Cal à lui montrer ses compétences en combat rapproché. Cal avait accepté et avait réussi à le battre à plate couture, plusieurs fois.

Il pensait avoir imaginé la tension qui avait grandi entre eux lorsqu’ils se battaient. Ainsi que la lueur de quelque chose d’autre que de la frustration qu’il avait vu dans les yeux d’Archange lorsqu’il avait accepté sa défaite et serré la main de Cal.

Il avait clairement eu tort de l’ignorer. Elle était présente à nouveau, cette lueur, plus intense qu’auparavant, et elle montrait clairement le désir présent en Archange.

Cal balbutia, gêné :

\- Les humains ont généralement plus de mal à garder leur attirance envers quelqu’un secrète que les démons, on dirait bien. Je ne pensais pas que le roi serait intéressé par une personne aussi peu importante que moi dans le château. J’étais certain que tu étais là pour séduire Tara.

Archange enleva une main des poignets de Cal pour la faire passer délicatement sur la joue de Cal, qu’il sentit frémir sur son passage. Cette douceur était très inhabituelle venant du démon. Il l'apprécia grandement.

Archange murmura :

\- C’était bien l’idée que j’avais en arrivant sur votre planète. Mais il semblerait que mon plan ait été…dévié quelques peu.

Il finit par laisser sa main au creu du cou de Cal, se rapprocha et après un léger froncement de sourcils dit :

\- Je pense que tu sous-estime ta valeur dans le château. Il est clair que tu es une présence apaisante et une source de conseils précieux pour Tara.

Cal ne put s’empêcher de sourire de manière taquine et de répondre :

\- Donc ton nouveau plan est de me débaucher moi ?

Il ne s’attendait pas à l’intensité qui arriva dans le regard d’Archange à ces mots. Cal déglutit, la gorge soudain sèche, et écouta attentivement les mots susurrés au plus de son oreille :

\- Oui, c’est mon nouveau plan.

A cet instant, même si Archange lui avait annoncé qu’il comptait incendier sa chambre et assassiner tous les gardes du château, Cal n’aurait rien pu faire d’autre que d’émettre un halètement et fermer les yeux sous la force de la vague de désir qui parcourut son corps. Il senti son entrejambe se réveiller et ses jambes commencer à trembler d’excitation.

Il sut à ce moment là qu’il était perdu, et qu’il ne lui servait plus à rien de résister à ses impulsions. Il voulait qu’Archange reste près de lui et continue de lui murmurer des mots obscènes à l’oreille.

Il en avait désespérément besoin.

_\- S’il te plaît._

Ces mots, prononcés difficilement dans un filet de voix à peine audible, furent suffisamment pour raviver la passion d’Archange, et il attaqua à nouveau la bouche de son nouvel amant.

Cal voulut lui dire d’y aller doucement pour que les évènements ne prennent pas fin trop vite, mais ses protestations intelligibles s'arrêtèrent dès que l'autre intensifia le baiser, glissant ses genoux entre les jambes du brun, l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches fines du roi démon.

Le baiser était féroce et frénétique, leurs langues se rencontrant encore et encore dans une danse sensuelle. Cal se prit à l'apprécier beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il avait embrassé beaucoup de personnes dans sa vie, mais il ne pensait pas avoir déjà ressentit une pareille exaltation avec un précédent partenaire.

Ils continuèrent de se dévorer quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Cal plaça garda les bras autour de la nuque du démon qui lui laissaient ses mains reposer sous son t-shirt, caressant tout à tour sa taille et ses hanches, provoquant des frissons qui traversèrent son corps jusqu’au bout de ses orteils. Il s’avéra qu’Archange embrassait divinement bien, utilisant suffisamment de langue comme pour obliger Cal à répondre avec enthousiasme à ses mouvements.

Lorsque leurs bassins commencèrent à se mouvoir l’un contre l’autre, un petit gémissement aigü échappa des lèvres de Cal et il sentit contre sa bouche le sourire narquois qui apparut sur le visage d’Archange en réponse.

Cal eut un instant pour se sentir indigné par l’apparente autosatisfaction d’Archange avant que celui-ci décide d’intensifier ses mouvements de hanches, faisant s’évaporer toute possibilité de réflexion chez Cal. Il émit un grognement surpris et utilisa ses jambes pour attirer encore plus près de lui le démon qui, ravi, se laissa faire.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être des heures, Cal se retrouva à bout de souffle et se sépara à contrecœur sa tête de celle de l'autre, gardant cependant leurs corps aussi proches qu’auparavant.

Il garda ses yeux gris fermés le temps de se remettre un peu de ses émotions, ce qui prouva être difficile, puis les ouvrit lentement :

\- Archange ?

Il articula difficilement, la voix rauque.

Ce dernier sourit, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatés fixant intensément ceux de Cal.

_\- Caliban_ , je dois dire que je ne regrette pas d’être venu.

Il murmura d'une voix suave, emprunte d'une sensualité irrésistible. Il continua :

\- Tes réactions sont tout à fait délicieuses.

Il baissa les yeux vers leurs corps emmêlés et sourit. Cal ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre ouvertement :

\- Content de savoir que tu es si satisfait.

Cela provoqua un rire chez son partenaire, qui resta un instant le visage posé au creux du cou de Cal, appréciant visiblement du contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Cal en profita pour reprendre un peu ses esprits, respirant profondément.

Il se rendait parfaitement compte de l’énormité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, le fait qu’il était sur le point d’inviter dans son lit un démon, un ennemi avec lequel il avait dû combattre plusieurs fois auparavant. Quelqu’un qui, à une époque, le dégoutait au plus haut point.

Il ne ressentait pourtant aucun dégoût à cet instant, seulement un désir intense de poursuivre leurs activités, d’aller plus loin et plus vite.

Archange sembla entendre ses pensées puisqu’il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Cal, envoyant dans son cou un souffle chaud qui le fit frémi, deplaça une de ses mains vers l’entrejambe de Cal et dit simplement :

\- Puis-je ?

Cal hocha la tête sans hésitation, et observa avec excitation lorsqu’Archange passa légèrement, puis avec plus d’insistance, sa main sur le membre couvert de Cal, qui se durcit à son contact.

Cal sentit des sons extatiques sortir de sa bouche. Il ne put retenir le gémissement qui lui échappa quand Archange commença à passer sa langue sur la peau de son cou, descendant doucement vers sa clavicule. Cal ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, éparpillant ses mèches sombres contre le mur le soutenant.

Le démon arrêta ses mouvements après avoir pincé de ses lèvres le lobe d'oreille de Cal, et se redressa, dévisageant les joues rouges, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte de Cal, formant une image parfaite de la luxure.

« Pourtant, je ne fais que commencer » pensa-t-il.

Cal baissa la tête et ouvrit ses yeux. Le roi fut fier de constater que le gris de ses iris avait presque entièrement été remplacé par du noir.

Cal planta son regard dans celui de son amant et tira sur les cheveux bruns d'Archange et le rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres soient à nouveau à quelques millimètres de distance.

\- Qu’attends-tu ? Continue. Embrasse-moi.

Archange ne se fit pas prier, il se jeta comme un affamé sur la bouche si attrayante de Cal.

Aucun d'eux ne pensa aux explications qu'il faudrait fournir le lendemain, seul l'instant présent importait, cette rencontre qui consommaient leurs corps.

Leurs mains continuèrent à explorer. Celles de Cal se détachèrent des cheveux d'Archange et se promenèrent sur ses épaules, son dos, pour arriver jusqu'à son derrière, lequel il serra et rapprocha de lui, récoltant par son geste une morsure à la lèvre et un grognement animal. Les mains d'Archange elles montèrent à l’intérieur du t-shirt de Cal, prenant plaisir à caresser son torse défini.

Le voleur coupa le baiser quelques instants afin de passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, et il emporta celui d'Archange par la même occasion.

Puis ils reprirent leur baiser plus confortablement, sentant la chaleur du corps de l'autre enflammer leurs sens.

Soudain, Archange décolla complètement son visage de Cal, ignorant la tentative du brun de le suivre.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

Cal demanda, le cœur battant.

Archange remarqua sa détresse et lâcha un petit rire, à la suite de quoi il sema plusieurs baisers papillon sur tout son visage.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Je pensais juste qu’il serait préférable que nous nous déplacions.

Il embrassa tendrement la pointe du nez de Cal.

\- Quelque part de plus confortable.

Le sourire que Cal lui adressa fût lumineux alors que l'anticipation envahit son corps.

\- Ah ? Plus confortable pour quoi faire exactement ?

Il demanda, feignant une moue innocente.

\- J'aimerais te faire tellement de choses que je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Il murmura de manière suggestive, mais se décrédibilisa immédiatement en bougeant comiquement ses sourcils.

Cal éclata de rire, laissant tomber sa tête vers l'arrière. Il avait complètement oublié qu’Archange possédait un sens de l’humour.

Lorsque son rire se fût calmé, il se souvint de l'envie qu'il ressentait encore et se rapprocha du visage quelque peu vexé de son amant et passa calmement la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai hâte de découvrir toutes ces choses alors. Le lit est derrière toi.

Archange captura sa langue entre ses dents et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ensuite, Cal enroula ses bras autour de la nuque d'Archange, posa son nez contre son cou et sourit contre sa peau. Le démon mit ses mains sous ses cuisses, le souleva puis l'amena vers le lit où il le déposa sans trop de délicatesse. Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements, grimpa sur le lit et se faufila vers un Cal impatient.

Puis, alors qu'il s’appliquait à envoyer son amant au Septième Ciel avec sa bouche, ses mains, et le reste de son corps, il se dit qu’il avait vraiment bien fait de visiter ces humains. Après tout ce temps, ils étaient toujours aussi surprenants.

* * *

Le lendemain, deux hommes nus se réveillèrent lovés l'un dans l'autre, les cheveux ébouriffés et la peau marquée par les évènements de la nuit, chacun avec un sourire incertain mais béat sur leurs visages.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord, sans devoir se consulter verbalement, de recommencer leurs activités de la nuit antérieure.


End file.
